


Eyes With Pride

by l1zZY



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1zZY/pseuds/l1zZY
Summary: Alex Danvers is the new drumline captain, and she's trying to prove to herself that she can handle the responsibilities that come with being the head snare player and captain, all while trying to make even more memories during her last year in the marching band.Maggie Sawyer came in as a new student last January, and while she was too late to join the winter drumline, she joins the Midvale High School marching band drumline her senior year as a tenor player. She may only be marching for one year, but she wants to make the most of it.Kara Danvers is no longer a rookie marcher. As a rising sophomore, she has a full season of marching contra under her belt. She still has more to learn, but is excited to learn more and make more friends in her second year in marching band.Lena Luthor did not expect to be spinning rifles and flags this summer. In fact, she didn't expect to be doing anything this summer, but somehow she convinced her mother to let her join the high school marching band. She's not sure what to expect, but she sure as hell didn't expect Kara Danvers.(Summary/title may be tweaked eventually. Also more characters and relationships will be added as more chapters get uploaded)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to Liam aka shadowsofthecanyon aka RedsWolf for encouraging me to write again and for helping me out along the way. You rock Liam!
> 
> Some marching band terms used in this chapter that you may not know:  
> Drum major: they are the "leaders" of the marching band. They are the ones on the podiums in front conducting and keeping tempo for the band.   
> Tenors/Quads: the drums that are actually a set of 4-6 differently pitched drums.   
> Contra: basically a tuba you can march with.   
> Color guard: the people in the band that spin the flags, rifles, and sabres.

“Last thing we do before band camp officially starts tomorrow is room signups for away camp,” Lucy says, all eyes on her as the new head drum major. “Signup sheets for senior houses are on the left, and the normal rooms for underclassmen are on the right. That’s all for today, and see you all tomorrow for the first day of band camp!”

Cheers of excitement fill the room from everybody, from rookies to four year veterans.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie comes over and stands next to Alex as she puts away her snare in its case. “Wanna room together? I know you can’t room with Kara this year because of senior houses, and I figured we wouldn’t be annoying a bunch of other people when we’re using our practice pads.”

“Don’t worry Sawyer,” Alex says as she snaps the snare case shut. She stands up and looks at Maggie, who already put her tenors away and back in the percussion room. “You’ll still be annoying.”

"Yeah right. I only said ‘we’ so you wouldn’t feel bad. I actually mean you.”

“Or you just needed to find an excuse to room with me.”

“Well, does that mean you’re saying yes?”

Alex shrugs.

“I guess it does.”

“Thanks Alex, it means a lot. I was worried I would be the awkward rookie that didn’t have anybody to room with,” Maggie says with a genuine smile.

“It’s no problem Maggie.” That’s a lie. It’s a big problem. Alex rooming with her new friend and fellow battery member isn’t a problem. Alex rooming with the girl she’s been crushing on since January, when said girl started school at Midvale High School, is a normal sized problem. Alex rooming with the girl who she has been crushing on even more since she learned that the girl was smart, funny, and happened to be an amazing tenor drum player? That was a bit more of a problem. All three at the same time is a big problem. But Alex has handled many big problems, and she will be able to handle this one too.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Maggie asks, putting her sticks in her pocket.

“I should be asking you that question. It’s way hotter here in Midvale than it is in Nebraska. Wouldn’t want you to pass out or anything on the first day,” Alex teases.

“Aw, I’m touched that you care,” Maggie says, stepping closer to Alex, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Any retort Alex has is quickly forgotten as Maggie comes even closer to her, with almost no space in between them.

“Don’t worry Danvers,” Maggie leans in closer to Alex to whisper in her ear. “I think I can handle the heat.”

Maggie continues walking out of the percussion room to go home, leaving Alex frozen in place with a red tint on her cheeks.

Scratch that earlier statement, she will not be able to handle this.

* * *

 

Lena is dreading this part. She is new to marching band this year and is worried about the room sign ups. Not that she has any reason, everybody is friendly with her, but they're not friends with her. She does what she does when there are partner assignments in class and lingers by the room assignment sheets waiting for another person that doesn't have a roommate to be placed with her. Before she can get paired with someone else, the cute blonde contra player that she'd seen comes up to her. 

"Hey, you're Lena, right? In color guard?" Kara asks, smiling. 

"Yeah. And you're Kara? Contra player?"

"That's me! I know I haven't hung out with you a lot since horn line does stuff away from guard during these summer practices, but I was wondering if you wanted to room with me at camp? Unless you already have someone to room with. I just saw you hanging over here by sign ups and thought you needed a roommate." 

Lena smiles. 

"I would like that. I was kinda nervous about this whole thing because I didn't really have any friends here to sign up with."

"Well now you have me!" Kara perks up even more. 

"Wait, don't you want to room with any of your friends? I'm sure you would much rather be with your friends than a stranger," Lena trails off, looking away.

"It's no problem, really. Usually I room with my sister, but she's a senior this year so she's gonna be in the senior houses. And I can't room with Winn and James because the guy rooms and girl rooms are separate. Also I had been wanting to get to know you but I just hadn't really had the opportunity."

Now it was Kara's turn to look away. 

She looks back at Lena with a jolt. "Not that you're my last choice or anything! I didn't realize how that sounded until now. I should sign us up before I make a fool of myself even more."

Lena laughs. "No, don't worry. It's cute."

Anything Kara is about to say is interrupted by Alex putting her hand on Kara's shoulder. "Hey, are you ready to go? I wanna get home so I can go to bed early."

"Oh, I was actually just about to sign up for a room with Lena."

"It's alright Kara," Lena assures. "I can do it. I won't be getting picked up for another ten minutes, so I have time."

"Thanks Lena! I'll see you tomorrow," Kara waves as she and Alex walk away. 

"So," Alex starts. "I see you've found someone to stay with at away camp." 

"Yep. What about you?" Kara asks, opening the door to the parking lot. 

"Oh, um, yeah. I found someone," Alex says, fishing her keys out of her pocket. 

"Who?"

Alex opens her car door and throws her stuff in the backseat. Kara does the same moments later, waiting on Alex's response. 

"Maggie."

Kara raises her eyebrow and smirks. 

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying anything." Kara holds up her hands in defense. 

"Good."

"But, if I _was_ going to say anything, I would tell you to have fun canoodling with your crush."

"There won't be any...canoodling." 

"But you want there to be," Kara teases. 

Alex groans and tries to rest her head on the top of the steering wheel, but she misses and hits the horn instead. She jolts up at the noise and sees Maggie through the windshield, laughing while looking at Alex. 

Kara opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Alex holding up a hand in front of Kara. 

"Don't. Say. Anything," Alex grumbles. 

Kara zips her lips while holding back a laugh as Alex turns the key in the ignition and drives off. 


	2. Home Camp: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was taking forever already and I know its only the second chapter and im already taking a long time but I decided to just cut my losses and make this chapter shorter and have it in two parts so I could get something out sooner. Hopefully I can get the rest of this out in a couple of days. without any further delay, here it is!

“Oh, look, James is back from drum corps,” Alex says, walking through the door to the band room.

“James!” Kara breaks into a sprint barely a moment after Alex finishes her sentence and runs towards him.  
James looks away from Lucy and Winn as he hears his name, and his eyes widen as he sees Kara charging at him. He doesn’t have time to do anything else before Kara tackles him in a hug. Thankfully, the combination of Kara making sure not to use her full superhuman speed and strength and James’ sturdy build, they don’t fall on the floor like everyone fears. Instead, James just stumbles backwards with Kara grabbing onto him and nearly hit their band director, J’onn. Kara doesn’t even notice, but J’onn just looks at Alex with a face equal parts of amusement and confusion. Alex just gives him a thumbs up, and he laughs and walks away.

“So James, how was it, marching in DCI and all that?” Kara asks excitedly, finally releasing James.

“It was really fun, but exhausting. I can tell you all about it on the bus ride to away camp at the end of the week if you want,” James says with a smile on his face. “Anyway, what did I miss while I was gone?”

“Not much on my end, I’m sure that the others can tell you more than I could.” Kara sees Lena out of her peripheral vision and visibly perks up. “Wait, I do want to introduce someone to you guys.”

“Oh, thanks for finally acknowledging the rest of us,” Winn teases as he gestures between himself and Lucy.

Kara sticks her tongue out at Winn before she walks over to Lena. “Hey, Lena!”

Alex sees Kara walking Lena over to James, Winn, and Lucy before Maggie walking through the door catches her eye. Maggie smiles and waves at Alex as she walks over to fill up her bottle of ice at the water fountain. Alex smiles back and follows Maggie, forgetting about whatever James and Lucy were talking about.

Alex comes up behind Maggie and presses the water fountain button for her after she positions her water bottle.

“Don’t worry Danvers, I can get it, it’s fine.”

Alex shakes her head. “Too late. My finger’s already on the button.”

“So, what’s up?” Maggie asks, taking advantage of her free hand to push some hair out of her face.

“You know, this is just my opinion, but I’m not sure this is the best thing to wear for outdoor band practice in the summer,” Alex takes the collar of Maggie’s flannel shirt in between two fingers, accidentally brushing against her neck in the process of her teasing. Alex hopes that she doesn’t show any sign of embarrassment on her face.

“I get cold inside,” Maggie shrugs.

“I guess that explains your leather jackets then.”

“Oh, you like my leather jackets, huh?” Maggie teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe I do.”

“Then maybe I should wear that next time.”

“Don’t worry, I like your flannels too.”

“Well, it is easier to throw this in my backpack than a leather jacket.”

Alex smiles and nods, saying nothing else but still looking into Maggie’s eyes. Maggie does the same, both of them standing in silence, smiling at each other until they are interrupted.

“Ugh, can you two _please_ stop flirting with each other and go? I need to fill up my water bottle,” Lucy says rolling her eyes with a hint of a smile.

Alex quickly realizes her hand is still essentially on Maggie’s neck as Maggie looks down and realizes the water bottle is overflowing. They both pull away from each other and while Maggie screws the top on her water bottle, Alex steps away from the water fountain and mumbles something about being reminded that she needs to fill up her bottle.

“Alex, I saw you when you walked in with Kara, and you already had a full bottle,” Lucy says looking over her shoulder at the girl.

If Alex wasn’t so flustered right now she would be staring daggers at the drum major. Thankfully Maggie interrupts, saving her from any further embarrassment.

“I’m sure she just wants to fill it up with some new cold water before we head out to the field. Right Danvers?”

“Yeah, exactly. What Maggie said,” Alex nods.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it. I’ll meet you in the percussion closet,” Maggie touches Alex’s arm right before she starts walking away.

After seeing Maggie turn the corner, Lucy turns to look at Alex with a smirk on her face.

“I hate you. I really do.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Alex,” Lucy says walking down the hall, leaving Alex behind. “Hurry up, we’re leaving in five minutes!”


	3. Home Camp Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was gonna get the first day of home camp into this chapter, but then it got pretty long and I decided to divide it up again. Enjoy!

“Sorry if I forced you in to an uncomfortable situation,” Kara apologizes to Lena after they walked away from Winn and James. “You know, suddenly introducing you to my friends and all.”

Lena is about to reassure Kara, but she sees the other girl wringing her hands and opening her mouth to continue.

“I mean, I know I really only officially met you and started talking to you yesterday, and even then, that was for rooming together at away camp. You probably only wanted a roommate, not some awkward mess trying to force a friendship on you. Never mind, I’ll shut up now before I make an even bigger fool of myself.”

Kara hesitantly looks up from her hands, which are now slowing down and moving less. She looks up and see a small smile gracing Lena’s face. Not an amused or entertained smile at the expense of Kara’s discomfort and nervousness like she has seen many times before, but one that is patient and encouraging. The sight of that kind of smile puts butterflies in her stomach and slightly eases her anxiety.

“Kara,” Lena puts her hands on Kara’s, and gives her a questioning look. She waits for a small nod before she slowly separates the hands that have now stopped nervously wringing. Lena still holds on to Kara’s hands before she starts speaking again. “It’s fine. Yes, I wanted to find a roommate, and I’m really glad it’s you. You’re not forcing a friendship on me, because I want to be friends with you too. And I’m not just saying that based on what you said. Even before yesterday, I thought, ‘Wow, look at that cute tuba player, she seems really nice. I would like to get to know her better.’ I just never worked up the courage to actually talk with you before.”

Kara visibly relaxes and can’t help but smile.

“So, I _am_ an awkward mess?” Kara jokes.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. It’s endearing,” Lena shrugs and smiles.

“Do you maybe want to walk over with me to the field once we start heading out?” Kara asks. Her hands are moving again, but slower, and not wringing together like before. She slowly adjusts her hand position so that she can intertwine her fingers with Lena’s, which are still gently wrapped around the back of Kara’s hands.

“I _definitely_ want to walk over with you,” Lena nods. “But first I have to grab my equipment. I’ll see you out there?”

“You better,” Kara teases as she reluctantly lets go of Lena’s hands and watches her walk out of the band room to the guard closet, where the color guard keeps all their flags, rifles, and sabres.

Lena smiles over her shoulder at Kara before she walks through the doorway, almost running into Alex who is about to enter the band room through the same door.

“Oh, sorry, Alex,” Lena apologizes, stepping back to let Alex walk through first.

“It’s fine,” Alex says as she walks towards her sister.

Kara is still smiling as she goes to pick up her instrument case from the designated “tuba corner.”

“Hey, Kar,” Alex greets with a knowing smile, coming up from behind Kara and putting her arm on her little sister’s shoulder.

Kara jumps a little at the unexpected contact and turns around. “Alex! I didn’t even see you come back in.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

The lights flicker off and back on again and everybody turns to look at the light switch. Lucy stands with one hand on the light switch and the other holding the metronome and speaker.

“Alright guys, it’s time to head outside! We’re not going to leave for another couple of minutes or so, but put on sunscreen and bring everything you’ll need for today. We need to clear out this room so pit can set up.”

After hearing Lucy’s instructions, everyone jumps into action. Winn is untangling the various cords and cables, getting ready to hook them up to the microphones and speakers for the pit. James emerges from the instrument storage room holding his baritone case in one hand, flipping his sunglasses down from the top of his head and onto his face. Kara jogs over with her tuba case to catch up with James, and Lena comes out of the guard closet holding her flag, rifle, and sabre. Alex looks around in the band room for Maggie, but she doesn’t see her. Thinking that Maggie must already be outside, Alex twirls her stick with her fingers while she wanders over to the percussion closet to grab her snare case on her way out the door.

When Alex got outside, she froze. There was Maggie, standing next to her tenor case and drawstring bag, talking with James, as if everything was normal. As if she wasn’t making Alex’s heart do flips. Maggie’s now wearing a tight black muscle top which must have been under her flannel earlier, blue basketball shorts, and red sneakers. And to top it all off, she’s wearing her aviators and her snapback backwards, and Alex suddenly realizes that she won’t be able to survive the whole season with Maggie dressing like this. James must have noticed Alex and said something to Maggie, because James winks at Alex before walking away. Maggie turns and smiles when her eyes meet Alex’s. She takes off her sunglasses and waves. Alex tries to wave but realizes she’s still holding her snare case with both hands, so she does an awkward shrug that she hopes gets the point across. It must have worked because Maggie is laughing and walking over and Alex is putting her snare case down.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie greets. “You ready?”

“Oh, um, almost. I just need to do the whole…sunscreen…thing,” Alex trails off.

“The sunscreen thing?” Maggie teases with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Alex nods, not trusting her mouth anymore.

“Come on, what example are you setting as drumline captain, not putting on your sunscreen and talking to me?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Alex murmurs, almost so quiet Maggie doesn’t hear it, and looks down at her sneakers.

“Hey,” Maggie says softly, stepping closer to take one of Alex’s hands in her own. “I was just trying to mess with you. You’re an amazing captain and everybody knows it.”

“We haven’t even started camp yet,” Alex is still looking down at her sneakers, embarrassed. Embarrassed about feeling this insecure, embarrassed about making a fool of herself in front of Maggie, hell, embarrassed about liking a girl that already has a girlfriend.

Alex is pulled out of her thoughts by a gentle touch on her chin. Maggie tilts Alex’s chin up so that she can look at her.

“Yeah, so the fact that I already know that just shows how amazing you really are.”

Alex nods and reluctantly lets go of Maggie’s hand, knowing she has to put on her sunscreen before everyone starts walking, and Maggie takes her finger away from Alex’s chin, knowing the same thing. The two of them talk while Alex sprays her sunscreen, and then they both grab their cases and walk over to James, who is cramming instrument cases into his truck. For the first week of band camp, everybody (except the pit) has to use the middle school field because the field at the high school is already taken up. Thankfully, those who have space in their cars offer it up to transport instruments. The back seat area of James’ truck is now a storage area for the larger horn line instruments, and the trunk for the battery.

“James, do you have enough room to drive our drums over?” Alex asks.

 James turns over his shoulder to look at Alex from where he’s standing behind his truck, rearranging some of the drum cases in the trunk.

“I only have enough room for one more, sorry,” James apologizes, after glancing back to check how much free space he has left.

“Here, take Maggie’s tenors,” Alex offers.

“Danvers, no, you can put your snare in the back, I’m fine carrying this,” Maggie counters, turning to look at Alex.

“It’s fine, really. Plus, yours is bigger anyways, so it makes sense.”

“As long as you’re sure.”

Alex is sure. Most of the time she doesn’t even carry her snare if she can’t get someone to drive it over. Kara offers to take it because, as Kara says, what’s the point in having a little sister with super strength if she can’t use it?

“I’m sure.”

“Well, okay then,” Maggie relents, handing her case to James before the two of them walk back to the sidewalk to join the rest of the band, who has already started walking.

“You know, I’m sure you can manage carrying that for two miles if your arm muscles are any indication,” Maggie slowly runs her hand over one of Alex’s biceps, which are flexing from carrying her snare.

“Hey Alex!” Kara walks up to them, saving Alex from having to think of a response to Maggie. “Want me to carry that for you?”

Normally, Alex would say yes, but Maggie’s hand is on her arm and it’s so soft and she wonders what it would be like to hold it with hers and then she realizes Kara is waiting for a response.

“No, I’m good for now.”

Kara gives Alex a subtle, knowing look before she walks back to Lena, who’s holding her own equipment. Lena’s trying to find the best way to transport a long black bag filled with flags-that are definitely heavier than they look-and currently attempting to use the straps on the bag to hang it off one of her shoulders. Kara grabs the strap and takes the bag to hold it at her side like a tote bag.

“Kara, no, you already have a tuba to worry about, and that bag is heavy,” Lena says.

“How about I make a deal with you? If I put this bag on the ground at any time while we’re walking to the middle school, you can take it back from me. Deal?” Kara proposes, already knowing that she won’t put the bag down.

“Deal,” Lena agrees after a few seconds.

The two of them walk side by side in comfortable silence for a few minutes before conversation starts up again.

“So, Kara, why did you choose to march the tuba?” Lena asks.

“Well, I knew the weight wouldn’t be an issue for me, as you can probably see,” Kara nods at her hands which are carrying both a flag bag and a tuba as if she was carrying a flute case in each hand. “And I can get the air through the horn without any problems, which is important especially with a tuba because there’s lots of horn that you have to get the air through.”

Kara leaves out the part about how when she was first learning to play, she sometimes accidentally ended up using her freeze breath, so she had to wait for the instrument to warm up before trying again. In a way, it was a good way to practice controlling her powers.

“What about you? Why did you choose color guard?”

“It’s probably stupid and simple compared to your reason, but I just thought it looked interesting. The dancing, the outfits, the makeup, the tossing and spinning, just everything. The hard part was convincing my mom to let me join marching band. I think the only reason she let me do it this year was because she realized I would be out of the house more and she wouldn’t have to deal with me.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been dealing with it since I was four, so I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Well, you’re here now.”

“Yeah, I am,” Lena smiles, and Kara smiles back.

The two of them continue talking and getting to know each other while they walk. They only stop talking once they realize they’ve arrived at the field. Everybody splits off into their sections, and reapplies their sunscreen, and band camp has officially begun.


	4. Home Camp: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is kind of a filler chapter, but there's still cute moments! I'll probably be writing and updating pretty frequently this week since my own band camp starts next week and I won't have much time to write. anyway, on with the chapter!

The first thing on the schedule for home camp is sectionals, where each section splits off to go over basics and warm up for the day. Kara and Lena still walk together towards the field until Kara has to stop at the area where horn line will be going over marching basics. After Kara returns the flag bag to Lena, she grabs her water bottle out of her backpack. Her eyes meet Lena’s again, and realizing that she can’t exactly smile with a water bottle in her mouth, makes a face at Lena and waves. Lena laughs and waves back before turning around to continue walking to the back of the field to meet the other color guard members that already started to stretch. On the next field, the battery is putting their drums on their harnesses and waiting for J’onn, who along with being the band director is also the battery instructor. Alex and Maggie don’t talk, but exchange glances and smiles and try to make the other laugh with funny faces. Just as Alex finishes attaching her snare to the harness and as Maggie finishes tying her hair up into a ponytail, J’onn walks up to the field and starts the battery marching exercises.

After forty-five minutes of basics, everyone gets a fifteen minute break before coming together to learn the first sets of this year’s show. The cool morning air is replaced with the hot humid summer weather that everyone knows and hates, so the whole marching band scrambled to refill their water bottles and find shade to sit in during the break. Alex, Maggie, Kara, Lena, Lucy, and James all sit together under the shadow of a tree near the color guard field.

“Do you know what I don’t get?” Lucy asks, leaning back on her hands, looking out at the groups of people littered throughout the field area.

“Why battery harnesses get so damn sweaty and gross after only forty-five minutes?” Maggie interjects, sitting down next to Alex after placing her harness off to the side.

“No, I get that. What I don’t understand is why people are playing ultimate frisbee out in the middle of the field, right under the sun, and running around. Like, the point of a break is to relax.”

“Oh, please. You’re just hung up on me beating you in the high brass vs. low brass ultimate game last year,” James laughs.

“Whatever,” Lucy rolls her eyes.

“What’s the high brass vs. low brass ultimate game?” Lena asks.

Lucy, James, and Kara start explaining the high brass vs. low brass games to Lena, while Alex and Maggie shift backwards so that they’re not in between the others while they talk. After they finish moving, Maggie lays down and rests her head in Alex’s lap, takes the snapback off her head and places it over her face.

“It’s so hot,” Maggie groans.

“I thought you said you could handle the heat?” Alex teases, removing the hat on Maggie’s face and placing it next to her. “And that hat on your face probably wasn’t helping either.”

“I can complain while I handle it,” Maggie reasons, closing her eyes.

Alex laughs and looks down. She notices some stray hairs stuck to Maggie’s face, and before she can stop herself, she starts to gently brush it away. Maggie slowly opens her eyes at the touch, but Alex doesn’t see the smile on her face and starts to apologize and pull her hand away. Maggie stops her hand and gently brings it back.

“You can keep going. If you want.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

Alex and Maggie smile at each other before Alex resumes brushing Maggie’s hair out of her face. When she finishes, she moves her hand to tuck other stray strands of hair back behind Maggie’s ear. Eventually, the break is over, and they reluctantly separate, put their harnesses on, and move to the main field with everyone else to start learning drill.

* * *

 

Soon enough, it’s time for lunch, and everyone is excited to be out of the heat and in an air-conditioned building. The same group of friends from break all find a corner in the middle school band room and open their lunches. After finishing her first of two sandwiches, Kara’s hunger is finally sated enough to start speaking.

“Lena, how did your first half of the day go?”

“I’m still kind of worried about drill and everything. Like, what if I forget my dot, or what if I can’t remember it all?”

“Don’t even worry about that! Every rookie thinks the same thing, and they all end up fine.”

Lena knows that Kara’s right, but she still has her doubts. What if she messes up and the other color guard members hate her for it? What if she won’t be able to do the work in time for the first show?

“Hey,” Kara’s soft voice saves Lena from drowning in her own thoughts. “I thought the same things too. I know that probably doesn’t help, but if you ever have anything on your mind, marching related or not, I’m here. Okay?”

Kara’s hand hovers over Lena’s, and Lena looks up to see Kara looking at her, making sure she’s okay with the touch. Lena turns her hand over and intertwines her fingers with Kara’s, just like they did earlier in the day. They talk for the rest of lunch, holding hands, and when they have to split up for sectionals again, Lena has to make a conscious effort to keep the smile off of her face.

“What’s got you all smiley, Lena?” Jess, another color guard member, asks as Lena walks into the indoor gym for dance basics.

Lena realizes that she must not have hidden her smile as well as she thought, and quickly tries to brush it off.

“Nothing!” Lena says a little too quickly, and tries again. “I mean, nothing. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that Kara changed her name to ‘nothing,’” Jess jokes, walking onto the floor.

“Funny,” Lena deadpans, following the other girl.

“I know. Come on, stretch with me,” Jess invites sitting down on the floor.

“Who, me?”

“Yeah. You seem nice and I want to get to know you better. I figured we might as well stretch while we talk.”

Lena sits down, her worries about not making any friends and the rest of the guard quickly dissipating as she’s included in the conversation the guard is having about speculation for this year’s show.

* * *

 

Battery and horn line are both working on show music, color guard is working on dance, and the first day of band camp draws to a close. After some final announcements, everyone packs up their equipment and starts to leave. Maggie and Alex are sitting on the floor, leaning against Maggie’s tenor case.

“Ugh, I’m so tired,” Alex groans, leaning her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “I can’t even hold my head up.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Maggie laughs, wrapping her arm around Alex, pulling her closer.

Alex smiles and she gets a new, light, happy, and indescribable feeling in her stomach.

“You’re one to talk! Or did you forget this morning’s break already?”

“Trust me, I won’t forget that for quite a while.”

Before Alex can think of what to say, Maggie pulls out her phone after hearing it go off.

“My aunt’s here to pick me up.”

Alex and Maggie separate and stand up, but then Maggie pulls Alex into a hug.

“Thank you,” Maggie mumbles into Alex’s shoulder.

“For what?”

“My girlfriend, I guess my ex-girlfriend now, dumped me. I mean, it wasn’t unexpected but that’s not the point. Point is, you helped me feel better and take my mind off of it and even though it wasn’t serious or anything, it still hurts a bit. But you helped me out, and I just really appreciate it.”

“But I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even know, how could I have-”

“You’re right, you didn’t know, and yet you still managed to make me feel happier than I thought I would feel today. Just shows how amazing you are.”

They stay in each other’s embrace for a few seconds longer before they break apart and Maggie’s walking towards the door.

“Bye Alex.”

“Bye Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: the bus ride to away camp!


	5. Bus Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late!!! I actually was busy with my own band camp for three weeks, and then when I tried writing this, I hit a nasty bout of writer's block. I have lots of ideas and plans for the next few chapters, so hopefully they should be coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of band camp at the middle school came and went similarly to the first day. Towards the end of the week, everybody was getting excited for away camp. The packing list was sent out, the seniors were planning their special pranks and activities, and by the last day of home camp, even the first year marchers who have never experienced the cause for the excitement are just as eager as the four year seniors. Finally, the day arrives.

“Need some help there Maggie?” Alex asks, half teasing and half serious.

Now that she’s on the bus, Maggie is trying to put one of her bags in the overhead compartment. She can reach the compartment, but she’s trying to get higher to shove her bag in farther by standing on her toes.

“Nope…I…got it,” Maggie sighs as she finally closes the compartment.

Maggie sits down next to a smiling Alex, who has claimed the window seat.

“I was just trying to push my bag farther back, I could reach it just fine.”

“Yup.”

“I’m not even that short!”

“Yeah, but I need to have something to tease you about.”

“Whatever.”

Kara and Lena walk on the bus and sit down in the two seats across the aisle from Alex and Maggie.

“Hey, Lena, I have a really important question to ask you. Like, _really_ important,” Kara says, trying and failing to keep a serious face.

“Oh no,” Lena says dramatically. “What is it?”

Kara pauses for dramatic effect.

“Window seat or aisle seat?”

They both drop the act and break out in grins.

“You’re ridiculous, Kara,” Lena laughs. “I’ll take the aisle and you can have the window.”

The two of them take their respective seats, still smiling, but Lena’s smile is interrupted by a yawn.

“Are you tired?” Kara asks.

“A little bit. I’m not sure if I’ll sleep on the way, though.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to find a comfortable position.”

“Why don’t you try leaning on me?”

“Are you sure?”

Kara opens her arm closest to Lena and wiggles her fingers. Lena smiles and pulls Kara’s arm over her shoulders, and keeps hold of Kara’s hand.

J’onn stands up at the front of the bus and the conversations die down.

“Alright, we’re about to leave soon, we just have to make sure we have everyone on both buses and then we’ll be on our way.”

He sits down and a parent walks up and down the aisle counting the number of people. After comparing with the parent on the other bus, the driver puts the address in the GPS and starts driving.

* * *

 

Alex and Maggie are both too tired to hold a conversation with each other since they stayed up so late packing. Not only did they have to make sure they had everything on the normal packing list, they had to gather things for the senior activities that will be taking place throughout camp.

Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder and moves even closer. Alex then leans her head on Maggie’s and takes one hand away from holding her phone to put it on her leg closest to Maggie.

Alex brings her head back up and looks down at Maggie once she feels her move.

“This is okay, right?” Maggie asks, looking up at Alex.

Alex wants to say that it’s more than okay, that it’s great, that it’s amazing, but she just nods. And their faces are so close, and normally Alex would feel uncomfortable, but now she just wants to get closer, wants to put her hand on Maggie’s cheek, wants to run her fingers through her hair. But she won’t. She won’t because even though Maggie doesn’t have a girlfriend anymore doesn’t mean she reciprocates the feelings. She tries not to think about that now, and just enjoy the moment that’s making her heart and stomach do flips.

“Good,” Maggie smiles, bringing her head back to Alex’s shoulder, and draping her arm over Alex’s stomach.

Alex puts her phone down and uses the newly free hand to cover Maggie’s that is draped over her stomach, and intertwines their fingers with their other hands. Between staying up late last night, the rocking motion of the bus on the highway, and their arms wrapped around each other, both girls slowly drift off to sleep.

 

 

           

 


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much a sanvers chapter, and i'm going to mostly be focusing on that pairing for a little bit (for reasons that will become clear in a few chapters.........) but there will be supercorp in those chapters too!
> 
> Terms:  
> QM-quartermaster, aka the people that take care of stuff for practice and competitions like painting the field, loading the buses, bringing water jugs, etc. theyre the real mvps.

Alex wakes up to the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen. She can feel Maggie’s lips and breath on her neck, and her own arm wrapped around Maggie’s waist. Alex gently moves Maggie’s hair behind her ear, and her thumb strokes her cheek. Maggie opens her eyes slowly and lifts her head up to give a small, sleepy smile to Alex.

“Hi,” Maggie says softly.

“Hi,” Alex responds, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re really comfy.”

Alex hums in acknowledgement and pulls Maggie close again. Maggie moves her hand to play with Alex’s hair. Twirling the ends around her finger, running her fingers through it, and eventually using it to tickle Alex’s face just for a moment to see her laugh. Alex takes the arm that’s not holding Maggie and uses it to grab her phone from her backpack.

“We’re almost there,” Alex says after checking maps.

“What do we do once we get there?” Maggie asks.

“Well, normally we wait for the QMs to unload the bags under the bus, and then we practice, bring our bags to our rooms, eat dinner, then practice again, and then we have movie night tonight.”

“I’m looking forward to all of that, but right now I just want to stay here like this.”

Alex’s smile and the happy feeling in her stomach grew bigger after hearing Maggie say that. After a couple of more minutes, the bus makes the turn into the entrance to the camp, and parks on the gravel road next to the pavilion. J’onn announces that the QMs can get off the bus to unload luggage, and pit to unpack the truck with their equipment. James, the head QM, and Winn, the pit section leader, are the first ones to leave, but not before they both snap a quick picture of Alex and Maggie while they’re distracted with each other.

Eventually everyone is allowed to leave the bus, but Alex and Maggie both stay in their seats until everyone is mostly off of the bus to start getting up, savoring the moment for as long as they could. Maggie stood up to grab her bag from the overhead compartment while Alex picked hers up from the floor. Maggie stepped forward and held her hand out to Alex, who was getting out of her seat. Alex smiled and laced their fingers together as she got up, and the two of them stepped off the bus, feeling more than ready for this week.

* * *

 

Alex walked into the ballroom with a pillow and blanket tucked under her arm, looking for where her friends decided to position themselves to watch the movie. She finds them quickly, and starts to walk over. Lucy and Winn are taking turns throwing popcorn pieces into the air for James, who’s trying to catch them in his mouth. Lena is sitting with her legs over Kara’s, and both of them are laughing at a popcorn kernel that just bounced off of James’s forehead. But Alex doesn’t see Maggie.

Suddenly, a pair of hands rests on Alex’s shoulders from behind. Alex whips her head around to see who it is, and ends up hitting Maggie in the face with her wet hair.

“Well that was wet,” Maggie remarks, wiping her face with the sleeve of her red flannel.

“Yeah, I just finished showering,” Alex says, walking towards her friends with Maggie.

Alex looks at Maggie who changed out of her practice clothes into a flannel and jean shorts.

“Now I feel underdressed with my pajamas and everything.”

“No, don’t. I just wanted to shower and change after the movie,” Maggie reassures. “Plus, they’re cute.”

Alex smiles and spreads out the blanket next to Kara and Lena.

“Oh, Maggie, you’re back,” Kara says.

“Yeah, I was just talking with my aunt over there,” Maggie points to her aunt who is placing bags of popcorn on the table on the other side of the room.

Kara nods then turns her attention back to Winn, whose failed attempts to catch popcorn in his mouth is made evident by the kernals surrounding him. 

Alex and Maggie are now laying down next to each other on the blanket and sharing the pillow. Alex feels Maggie move around on the blanket and Maggie rests her head on Alex’s chest, and her hand on Alex’s stomach. Alex reaches her arm around to rest her hand on top of Maggie’s, and the two of them are together for the entire movie.

* * *

 

“Hey, before you take a shower I need to finish getting ready for bed really quickly,” Alex says, walking into her room with Maggie.

“Sounds good, Danvers.”

Alex shuts the bathroom door, removes her contacts and brushes her teeth. After washing her face, Alex opens the door again and is met with the sight of Maggie. Maggie, who is currently wearing just her sports bra, her short jean shorts, running her fingers through her hair to brush it out of her face. Alex doesn’t have her contacts in, but she can still see how gorgeous Maggie looks without even realizing the effect she has on Alex.

“You done?”

Maggie’s voice brings Alex back, and she manages to nod her head before climbing into the bed she will be sharing with Maggie tonight. Alex waits for Maggie to get out of the shower and distracts herself by looking over her music and drumming on her chest. Maggie steps out of the bathroom and climbs into the bed. Alex turns off the lights from her position in bed, and rolls over to face Maggie.

“So, what did you think of your first day?”

“It was fun, but tiring.”

“And today was just a half day. Tomorrow you’ll be exhausted.”

“Yeah, but it’s so worth it.”

Maggie turns over so her back is facing Alex, and moves closer, resting her legs right next to Alex’s. Alex drapes her arm over Maggie’s waist and puts her other arm in the space between Maggie’s neck and the pillow. Maggie places her hand in Alex’s, using her thumb to gently draw circles on her palm.

“Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Maggie,” Alex whispers near Maggie’s ear.

For the first time since Alex can remember, she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wanted to write more for movie night and i know i barely wrote anything for that despite the chapter name, but i really wanted to get this chapter out today, and since it was like, a movie, you know not as much stuff is happening. but fear not! the next couple of chapters will be longer, ive already planned out the next four and have already started writing chapter seven.


	7. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throwback to when i first started this and i was like 'wow i'm gonna try and have these chapters be ahead of my actual marching band schedule' but now the season is almost over and this is the second day of band camp oops

“Kara, why are you up?” Lena asks, as she steps out of the bathroom. “Did my alarm wake you?”

“No. Well, yes, but I wanted to get up,” Kara laces up her shoes and grabs her favorite blanket from the bed. “I know guard wakes up early to practice before breakfast, so I wanted to come with you, if that’s okay.”

“Definitely, as long as you want to.”

“Trust me, if I didn’t want to, I would have thrown pillows at you until you turned off your alarm.”

Kara and Lena walk down to the pavilion in comfortable silence, with the only noise being the crickets that are still chirping before the sunrise, and the gravel crunching beneath their feet. When they arrive at the pavilion, Lena unrolls a flag and starts spinning, while Kara sits down on the cement floor and lays the blanket across her lap.

They don’t talk much, but Kara watches Lena with her flag and she’s seen the color guard spin before, but this time, seeing Lena do it, just pulls her in like never before. Even when she chats with James as he grabs the spray paint to paint the field, her eyes never leave Lena, and the smile on her face never falters.

* * *

 

Alex stumbles around her room trying to figure out which dark, blurry shape in her room is her sweatshirt, and after nearly tripping over her practice pad, sighs in resignation. She briefly debates turning on the lights in the room, but she can hear Maggie’s steady breathing and doesn’t want to wake her. She slowly ventures to the bathroom sink to pull her glasses out of her toiletry case. She slides the glasses on her face and turns around to resume her sweatshirt search, but notices that Maggie is facing her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Wow Danvers, I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Oh, uh,” Alex fumbles with her words and scrambles to take the glasses off her face. “I don’t wear them often. Or, um, ever…really.”

             She fidgets with the glasses in her hands, looking down at them. Maggie walks towards Alex and gently retrieves the frame from her grip, making Alex look up.

            “Well, I don’t know why you seem so nervous about other people seeing you with them on,” Maggie gently holds the edges of the glasses and slides them back on Alex’s face. She uses both hands to tuck Alex’s hair that fell out of place when she looked down back behind her ears. “After all, you look even more beautiful when you wear them.”

            A few moments pass before Maggie takes Alex’s hand and starts to walk out the door to go to breakfast. Alex briefly remembers that she was looking for her sweatshirt, but finds that she doesn’t care after all.

            By the time the two girls arrive at the dining room, the rest of their friends are already sitting down at a table, making sure that there were at least two empty seats next to each other. Alex and Maggie walk past the table to grab their food from the line, then come back to sit down in the available chairs.

“I can’t believe you took the last French toast stick!” Winn groans at James.

“Why aren’t you mad at Kara? She’s the one that took half of them,” James points out.

“Way to throw me under the bus, James.”

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

“Well she left half of them too.”

Kara’s eyes flit back and forth between the two boys, subtly pouring syrup over her French toast, and Lucy rolls her eyes as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“Look, they’re bringing some more out right now. Just stop complaining and go and get some,” James points to the food line.

“I will.”

Everyone was so absorbed in the ridiculous argument that they didn’t notice Alex and Maggie sitting down at their table until after Winn left with his plate. Kara sees the glasses on Alex’s face and tries to hide a smile. She knows how Alex feels about her glasses and how little she wears them, so seeing Alex wear them around other people makes her proud. She doesn’t say anything of course, not wanting to draw attention to her, but when their eyes meet and Kara smiles at her, Alex smiles right back and they both know anyway.

“Hey, I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Winn says, sitting back down. “They look nice.”

Alex responds by throwing a Cheerio at his forehead.

“Jeez, you try to compliment a friend,” Winn mutters.

Alex laughs quietly and looks back over at Winn. While everyone is laughing at their antics, Winn winks at Alex, a gesture communicating that he knows just how much the compliment meant to her, and how much their teasing means to him.

* * *

 

“Hey, I was looking for you.”

Kara turns her head to see Lena coming to lean against the railing on the porch outside of the ballroom, right next to her.

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes I can’t handle loud music that well. It’s just like, I don’t know, extra loud. Or I’m just more sensitive to it I guess.”

Kara looks up at the sky, admiring the sheer number and clarity of stars. She’s so enthralled with the sight that she doesn’t notice that Lena stopped looking up as well and started looking at her. Eventually, Kara’s gaze shifts to the side to look at a different cluster of stars and finally notices Lena. Kara meets Lena’s eyes, but Lena quickly looks away, her face heating up.

“Sorry, it’s just,” Lena mumbles and then trails off, part of her hoping that Kara didn’t even hear her.

“Just what?”

“You just looked so,” Lena pauses, searching for a word other than beautiful.

“Hey, Kara, I got you some earplugs if you need them tonight.”

Lena mentally thanks Alex for showing up when she did, because she had no idea what she was actually going to say to Kara.

“Thank you, Alex!”

Alex walks away from Kara and Lena to return to the ballroom where music is playing and people are dancing. She makes a beeline for the food table and grabs a cup and fills it with punch.

“What’s up!” Lucy runs behind Alex and slaps her on the shoulder.

“Damn it Lucy, I almost spilled my drink.”

“Just wanted to take a break from dancing and grab some snacks.”

Alex hums in acknowledgement and takes a sip from her cup. She gives a quick wave with her free hand when Lucy goes back to dancing. She finds a chair off to the side and sits down, fidgeting with her plastic cup with both of her hands. Alex looks at the groups of people on the dancefloor and her eyes immediately find Maggie. Maggie, who’s wearing jean shorts and a white shirt with a rainbow heart on it that says “Love Is Love.” She’s barefoot, her hair is down, she’s laughing and smiling and dancing and Alex thinks she looks beautiful. She quickly looks away, realizing that she’s probably staring. She looks down at her cup, starts tapping out rhythms from the show on the side of the plastic, and lets her mind wander.

“What are you doing over here all alone, Danvers?”

Alex looks up to see Maggie running her fingers through her hair.

“Oh, um, I don’t know.”

Maggie offers her hand to Alex and smiles. “Dance with me.”

Not us. Me. Even though Maggie was dancing with the others, she said me. Alex knows it doesn’t mean anything, but she still got butterflies from hearing it. Alex puts her cup down, stands up, and takes Maggie’s hand. Maggie leads Alex to the middle of the room where their friends are dancing. James, Winn, and Lucy all greet Alex. Everyone goes back to dancing on their own, and Alex slightly moves away, not sure what to do, but laughing and smiling with her friends. Maggie turns and walks over to Alex.

“Come on Alex, let’s dance,” Maggie takes both of Alex’s hands in her own and starts swinging them.

“I don’t really know what to do or how to dance or whatever,” Alex says sheepishly.

“It’s simple,” Maggie pulls Alex closer. “Just move your body.”

They dance together, then with the rest of their friends, and then just the two of them again. At the end of the night, Alex and Maggie are both exhausted and sweaty, but they feel better than they have in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the hella long wait, with school and college apps and, ironically enough, marching band, i got pretty busy.  
> i'm really excited to write the next chapter, so hopefully that will come out soon!


	8. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im broken but thats ok

Alex sits down under the tree across from the pavilion and pulls out her practice pad and sticks from her backpack. She digs out her phone and earbuds from her pocket and puts the earbuds in her ears. Twirling a stick in one hand and starting the metronome app in the other, Alex then starts to drum on her practice pad. By the time Alex is halfway through the paradiddle warmup, Maggie walks over to the tree and sits down next to Alex. Maggie looks over at Alex, who hasn’t noticed Maggie’s presence yet, and smiles when she sees the glasses resting on Alex’s face. Alex moves to grab her music binder out of her bag in front of her and she finally realizes Maggie is sitting next to her.

“Maggie, how long have you been there?”

“Not that long. I woke up and noticed you weren’t in bed.”

“Oh.”

“You can keep practicing,” Maggie quickly adds. “I don’t want to interrupt.”

“You can still stay here, you’re not interrupting. Just a warning that it might be pretty boring sitting here watching me practice.”

“I’m never bored hanging out with you Danvers.”

Alex smiles and props the music binder open on her bag, using it as a makeshift music stand. Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder and wraps an arm around her waist. Even while Alex is playing the show music and focusing on her stick heights, she’s fully aware of every movement and every touch from Maggie. Every time Maggie buries her face further into Alex’s neck, every time she slowly brushes her fingers up and down Alex’s side in time with the music, and every time her eyelashes tickle Alex’s neck when she blinks and, eventually closes her eyes. She blocks out everything that isn’t music and Maggie, including Kara and Lena, who smile as they take a picture of the two girls underneath the tree.

* * *

 

“So, is tonight just a hangout night?” Lena asks, sitting on the floor next to Kara.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Kara answers. “We can just sit in a circle and talk or play games like never have I ever, or truth or dare, or stuff like that.”

“I’d be down for playing truth or dare,” Lucy says.

“Me too,” Maggie agrees. “Maybe I’ll get to learn all of the gossip about all of you.”

“Does anybody not want to play?” James asks.

“What are we playing?” Alex asks, walking up to the group and sitting down in between Kara and Maggie.

“Truth or dare,” Winn says, taking a bite of his brownie that he took from the snack table.

Alex panics for a moment. She knows that the first thing people ask in truth or dare is who someone has a crush on. Before, she hadn’t had to worry about that, she never liked anyone. But now…She can’t lie, she knows she turns into a blushing, stammering mess whenever she tries to deny her feelings about Maggie. Alex concludes that she won’t take any truths. That way, she won’t have to deal with it in the first place. Problem solved.

“Alright, I’m in.”

* * *

 

“Lucy, truth or dare,” Winn asks.

“Truth.”

“If you had to choose one person here to kiss, who would you choose?”

“Real original, Winn.”

“I’m not good at this! I don’t know what to ask!”

“Fine, fine. I guess I would have to pick James.”

“I’m honored,” James dramatically bows his head. “Our glorious drum major, Lucy Lane, chooses me, a humble baritone player.”

“Great, like his ego needed to get any bigger,” Maggie rolls her eyes.

Lucy looks around the circle and settles on her next victim.

“Alex, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Alex says without any hesitation.

“I dare you to kiss Maggie.”

Alex freezes. She can’t look anywhere else. She can’t risk looking at Maggie. She can’t even look at Kara. She knows that if anyone’s attention wasn’t on her before, it is now.

“I can’t–I,” Alex takes a breath. “I don’t want my first kiss to mean nothing to someone else.”

Her heart is beating faster. She can’t stay here.

“I have to go,” Alex says, trying to keep her voice steady.

She doesn’t bother reaching for her jacket as she stands up and walks out of the ballroom.

Nobody says anything, the only noise coming from the other groups of people scattered around the room. Kara debates whether or not she should go after her sister, but before she can decide, Maggie moving next to her catches her eye. Maggie grabs Alex’s jacket and says nothing as she quickly moves to the door.

As soon as Maggie is outside, she immediately looks for Alex, and finally spots her walking back to the senior houses that are across from the ballroom. Maggie continues walking towards Alex, waiting until she is down the steps to call her.

“Alex, wait,” Maggie says, hoping she gets Alex’s attention.

Alex stops for a moment, but doesn’t turn around. Maggie finally catches up to her, and places her jacket on her shoulders. After Maggie takes her hands away, Alex slides her arms through the sleeves and turns around. She runs her fingers through her hair as she thinks of what she could possibly say, but she can’t think of anything. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to. Maggie takes a step closer to her.

“Alex,” Maggie says softly. “You could never mean nothing to me.”

Before Alex can fully comprehend what Maggie said, Maggie moves her hands up to Alex’s face and brings their lips together. Alex instinctively places her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and runs her thumb across the skin, pink from the start of a sunburn. Eventually they separate to breathe, and the only coherent thought running through Alex’s head is how she wishes she knew some of those breathing exercises she always sees Kara do in music block, because she wants to take in as much air in as little time as possible, so she can kiss Maggie for as long as she can. Their foreheads are touching, their noses are barely brushing, their eyes are still closed, and the sounds of the animals at night and their own breathing is the only thing they hear.

Alex runs her fingers down from Maggie’s cheeks to her jawline. As she traces her jaw, she lets her thumb slowly run across her lower lip, and continues the path down her neck, just barely letting her fingernails scrape down the soft skin. Maggie lets out a barely audible gasp, and Alex files that information away for future reference. She lets one hand rest once she reaches the end of Maggie’s neck, and traces her collarbone with her thumb. The other hand keeps travelling down, down to Maggie’s shoulder, down her shirt sleeve, down her bicep, up her forearm, until their hands meet. Still tracing the collarbone with her thumb, Alex slowly brings their joined hands down from her cheek to her mouth and kisses the back of Maggie’s hand. Maggie brings her free hand up to run her fingers through Alex’s hair. They stay like that, waiting to see who will be the first to give in. Eventually, they both initiate the next kiss, just as slow, just as sensual, but with more intensity and passion. When Alex takes Maggie’s bottom lip between hers, Maggie moves both of her hands to Alex’s waist and pulls her closer. They reluctantly break this kiss to take a breath open their eyes.

“We should probably get back to our room now,” Alex hoarsely whispers.

“Yeah.”

They walk back to their room, fingers entwined. Too exhausted to change, they only thing they remove is their shoes before collapsing on the mattress. Maggie gently reminds Alex to take out her contacts, and Alex rolls out of bed and shuffles into the bathroom. When she opens the door, she is met with the sight of Maggie lying in bed, arms open, making a spot for her. Alex smiles and walks over to the bed to position herself in Maggie’s arms. Maggie places a gentle, lingering kiss to the back of Alex’s neck, and in response, Alex turns her head and presses her lips to Maggie’s jaw.

“Night, Alex,” Maggie murmurs.

“Goodnight Mags.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: sorry if the kiss scene was like, bad. i have -4 experience with that stuff so...
> 
> also im really proud of that whole idea in the last scene ive had that idea since the beginning of this story and i hope i did it justice


	9. Twisted Ankles and Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like the longest chapter i have so far, its like 2500 words so hopefully it has both quality and quantity.
> 
> also i got so many comments on last chapter and they all made me very happy!!!!!! i read all of them and was just waiting to address them here i guess but wow they made me feel very nice and inspired me to keep going. Thank you!!!!

“Kara, do you think Alex is okay after last night?” Lena asks.

The concern Lena shows for Alex warms Kara’s heart. Lena is curled in close to Kara, holding her arm as they’re walking to the pavilion, and Kara brings her in closer.

“I think that if she isn’t, she’ll be feeling better this morning,” Kara pauses to think. “But I have a feeling that things worked out.”

Lena hums in acknowledgement and leans her head on Kara’s shoulder as they continue walking.

* * *

 

Maggie wakes up with her arms around a sleeping Alex. When she feels Alex starting to wake up, she laces their fingers together.

“Mm, morning,” Alex says sleepily, turning around to face Maggie.

Maggie smiles and plants a kiss on Alex’s nose. She pulls back and tucks a stray piece of hair behinds Alex’s ear.

“What time is it?” Maggie asks, continuing to stroke the hair she already moved.

Alex reaches behind her to look at her phone and turns back around.

“My alarm hasn’t gone off yet, so I’d say there’s enough time for me to do this.”

Alex quickly presses her lips to Maggie’s cheek. When she hears Maggie laugh, she starts peppering Maggie’s face with kisses. Her cheeks, forehead, nose, temple, eyelids, jaw, and her dimples that appear with the wide smile on her face. Maggie can’t stop smiling, can’t stop laughing softly at Alex’s antics.

“Nerd,” Maggie comments as Alex pulls away.

Alex makes a face and shrugs. Well, as much as she can while lying on her side.

They’re interrupted by the sound of Alex’s alarm, and even though they would both love to stay in bed together, they also know they can’t be late. They start off on their normal morning band camp routine: Maggie getting dressed while Alex, depending on how she’s feeling, puts in her contacts and gets ready in the bathroom. Then they switch and meet each other by the door. Before they walk outside, Alex puts her hand on Maggie’s before she turns the doorknob.

“Hey Maggie, would it be okay if we kept…this…between just us for a bit? I’m not ashamed or anything, but I kind of want it to be just our thing right now.”

Alex is looking down at the floor and playing with the zipper on her jacket with her free hand when Maggie tilts her chin up so their eyes meet, just like the other morning.

“Of course. Are you fine with all the stuff we’ve been doing in front of people before?”

“Yeah. Don’t get me wrong I really like kissing you, I just want it to be just a Maggie and Alex thing before it becomes a whole marching band thing.”

Maggie nods in understanding. They both know how gossip, especially relationships or potential relationships, travels through an ensemble.

“I like it being just a Maggie and Alex thing for a while,” Maggie grins. “Now come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Alex gives Maggie a chaste kiss on the lips, opens the door, intertwines her fingers with Maggie’s, and they both set out for the day.

* * *

 

“I’m so excited to finally work with guard today!” Kara exclaims.

“Is it because you’re going to see Lena?” James teases as he screws his mouthpiece into his baritone.

“What? No. I mean, of course I like seeing my friend, but that’s not the only reason. I just like seeing the different sections and the show coming together and everything,” Kara sputters.

“Whatever you say.”

Kara looks over and sees the color guard instructor, M’gann, leading the guard up to the field. She immediately finds Lena, who’s talking with Sam, another guard member who she recognizes. Once the guard arrives at the field, rehearsal begins.

Everyone is focused and working hard, but in between some of the first reps, Kara looks around to find Lena. Lena meets her gaze, and Kara bashfully looks away. This continues to the amusement of Sam and Lucy, and the stolen looks evolve into making faces and trying to make each other laugh.

“Color guard, you can try your dance work with these sets now,” M’gann instructs.

After everyone goes back to the starting set of their current rep, Lucy starts the metronome. After eight clicks from the met, the horn line starts marching and the color guard starts dancing. Lena does all of her dance without issue, but when she does a stag jump, she doesn’t see the hole in the ground, and her foot lands in it, causing her to trip and fall. Thankfully, the jump was the last move of the current rep, and when Lucy calls standby, Sam, who is next to Lena during this part of the show, walks over to help Lena up.

“Lena, are you okay? What happened?”

Kara looks over at Lena so they could continue their little game of seeing if they could make each other smile, but she quickly notices that Lena’s was on the ground, and M’gann is walking over to her with a concerned look on her face.

“I was doing the stag jump and I guess I landed on my foot funny when it hit that hole right there.”

“Can you put weight on it?” M’gann asks, helping Lena off the field.

“Not without it hurting.”

“I don’t think it’s anything serious, you should probably be okay for full ensemble tonight, but I’m going to bring you to first aid just to be safe.”

Lena nodded and looked back at the field, and meets Kara’s gaze. She gives Kara a small smile before she turns back to go to the first aid house. When they arrive, Maggie’s aunt takes Lena from M’gann, who goes back up to the field. She helps Lena into a chair in front of the house and grabs ice and bandages from inside.

“Thank you, Ms. Sawyer,” Lena says.

“Please, call me Rita. And it’s no problem,” Rita passes the ice to Lena. “So, what did you do?”

Lena explains how she twisted her ankle, which led to conversations about color guard, marching injuries, and Lena’s experience with marching band so far. Before she knows it, it’s time for break.

As soon as Kara puts away her instrument, she goes to the first aid house to check on Lena.

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara says worriedly, sitting on the chair next to Lena.

“I’m fine, Kara, really,” Lena puts her hand on top of Kara’s.

Kara turns her hand over and rests her thumb on the back of Lena’s hand.

Alex and Maggie walk past the younger girls on their way back from putting their drums away in the pavilion, and Alex grins at the sight of her little sister. They wave at each other, and Alex and Maggie continue walking back to their room. Once they arrive, they close the door, make sure the curtains are closed, and put their belongings down.

As soon as Maggie’s bag hits the floor, Maggie turns around and puts her arms around Alex’s waist, and Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck.       

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day,” Alex whispers, pressing her forehead to Maggie’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

“Even though I’m all sweaty and gross?”

“In case you haven’t noticed Danvers, I’m sweaty and gross too. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Alex captures Maggie’s lips with her own, both smiling into the kiss, with small breathy laughs whenever they break to breathe. Eventually, Maggie gradually maneuvers them to the bed and the back of Alex’s knees hit the edge of the mattress. Maggie tries to gently lay Alex down, but Alex pulls back from the kiss to give a smirk to Maggie before pulling her down as she ungracefully flops on the bed. Maggie lands on the bed right next to Alex and turns her head to look at her.

“What was that for?” Maggie laughs.

“I don’t know,” Alex shrugs.

“As much as I want to keep making out with you, my feet are killing me.”

“Me too. Do you want to just lie on the bed and cuddle?”

Maggie answers by scooting up so that her head is on the pillow and she opens her arms. Alex moves to lay her body on top of Maggie’s, and Maggie wraps her arms around Alex. Alex turns her head to plant a kiss on Maggie’s shoulder.

“What happened to just cuddling?” Maggie teases.

“Do you want me to stop?” Alex asks seriously.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then we can do both.”

Alex fully turns over so that her chest is against Maggie’s. Alex goes back to pressing her lips to Maggie’s shoulder, and Maggie places one hand on the small of Alex’s back and the other on the back of her neck. After Maggie starts drawing patterns on a strip of skin exposed by Alex’s shirt riding up, she feels the kisses slowly moving up from her shoulder and approaching her neck. As Alex’s lips move closer to Maggie’s neck, she gradually changes from quick and chaste to slower and more sensual kisses. Maggie moves her hand higher up on Alex’s bare back and she can feel her smiling into her neck. She runs her fingertips up and down the exposed skin, and when Alex lips reach Maggie’s pulse point, she bends her fingers so that her fingernails just barely scratch Alex’s back. Alex slows her pace, purposefully teasing Maggie. Eventually, Alex reaches Maggie’s jaw and after planting a light kiss on her chin, she captures Maggie’s lips with her own. Maggie barely separates herself from Alex.

“It’s about damn time Danvers,” she whispers in a low voice.

“Patience is a virtue Sawyer.”

Maggie moves her hand from the back of Alex’s neck to run her thumb over Alex’s bottom lip. Just as they are about to connect their lips, the sound of the dinner bell snaps them out of their trance.

“Oh, come on,” Alex groans.

“Well you know what they say. Patience is a virtue.”

* * *

 

After dinner and full ensemble, the seniors start getting ready for the senior dance, and everyone else goes to relax in the ballroom while they wait.

“Hey Lena. Can I join you guys?” Sam asks, walking up to Kara, Lena, Winn, and James.

“Of course,” Lena says while sitting on Kara’s lap.

Lena introduces Sam to Winn and James, and she fits in seamlessly with the friend group. After everyone else starts talking, she feels the long hours of practice finally hitting her. She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, and puts an arm around her midsection. Without interrupting her story of when she accidentally hit James in the face with her contra last season, Kara starts playing with Lena’s hair.

Sam pulls out her phone and snaps a picture while Kara is distracted by Winn, and Lena is closing her eyes. She smiles to herself and makes a mental note to tease Lena about it tomorrow morning.

* * *

 

“Hey Danvers, I’m just coming back to drop off my clothes, but Lucy told us to meet in front of the senior houses when we’re done.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a couple of minutes,” Alex says from behind the closed bathroom door.

Alex runs a brush through her hair, now only slightly damp from the shower. She gives herself one more look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. She’s wearing a blue dress with black accents that Kara helped her pick out from her closet and light makeup. She slips her black flats onto her feet, because she wasn’t going to subject her already sore feet into high heels, no matter what Kara said, sprays some perfume, and walks outside.

Alex shivers slightly as she’s greeted by the cool night air and sees the seniors gathered on the porch of one of the houses. The crunch of Alex’s shoes on the gravel announces her arrival, and Maggie turns around to look at her.

Alex looks at Maggie, who’s wearing a black dress with open sides and black heels to match. They barely have time to smile at each other before Lucy starts talking.

“Some of you already worked out pairings before, so who already has a partner?”

Maggie tells Lucy that she’s a pair with Alex, and after Lucy goes on to the next person, Alex moves closer to Maggie and puts an arm around her waist. Maggie rests her head on Alex’s shoulder and does the same.

“You look really nice,” Alex whispered nervously.

“You do too, Danvers.”

Soon enough, everyone starts walking up the stairs and into the ballroom to dance.

* * *

 

Winn stops the music, and everyone turns their attention to him.

“Okay guys, the seniors are on their way!”

Everyone forms two lines around the door, making a path to the center of the floor for the seniors. Kara takes Lena’s hand and they join one of the lines.

Alex and Maggie are one of the first pairs to walk in, their arms still wrapped around each other. Maggie whispers something to Alex, who smiles in return.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Lena asks.

“I don’t know,” Kara says. “But I know it’s cute.”

Kara is beaming at Alex, knowing how much this means to her and how much she likes Maggie, and Rita is beaming at Maggie, never thinking she would see her this happy, but she will vehemently deny that she’s tearing up, even though she’s wiping at her eyes in between taking pictures.

The pair finally reach the center of the floor after giving a smile to their respective relatives.

“I’ve never really done this before,” Alex says quietly, looking down at the ground.

“It’s okay.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hands and guides them to her waist, then places her own hands on the back of Alex’s neck. Alex looks up and is met with Maggie’s reassuring smile, and they start gently swaying to the music.

Once all the seniors make their way to the dance floor, the underclassmen make a big circle around them. As Kara looks at Alex, she can’t help but think she wouldn’t mind dancing with Lena like this.

Alex starts thinking about how this is her last band camp, her last year marching, and how this ensemble has become her family. She doesn’t even know she starts to tear up until she realizes her cheeks are wet.

Maggie cups Alex’s cheek in her hand and brushes the tears away with her thumb, even though she wants to kiss them away instead. Alex gives Maggie a teary smile and presses her cheek into her palm. Maggie brings her hand back to its original position, and the two of them keep blissfully dancing until the end of the song. As the song ends, the circle of people surrounding the seniors close in for a group hug, and when Maggie sees the faces of her friends smiling at her and telling her that they love her, she starts to think that maybe this is what family feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were some parts i wanted to expand on more but i was getting writers block and i wanted to make sure i got this out for you guys. also im sorry if there's more sanvers than supercorp right now!! i love both of them im just exploring the new relationship between alex and maggie i guess.   
> as always there are a few parts that i don't really like that much/i don't think are well written but hopefully it's not too terrible.


	10. Open Cluster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry its been like, 84 years. as usual, there are parts in here that I feel kind of :/ about but I'm pretty sure that's how I always feel so I figured I might as well get this out to you guys since no edits will probably change that feeling. Anyway,,,, enjoy!!!

“Hi, Mom,” Alex says, walking up to Eliza.

“Alex, how is band camp going so far?” Eliza asks.

“Oh, it’s, um, good. Yeah. Really good,” Alex tries to hold back an involuntary smile.

“Does it have anything to do with Maggie?”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“I’m your mother. I always know,” Eliza smiles. “Also, she’s sneaking glances over at you even while she’s talking with her aunt.”

Alex turns over her shoulder and meets Maggie’s gaze with a shy smile.

“Wow, is that Kara over there? I think it is, I’ll go tell her to come over and say hi. Great talking with you Mom!” Alex says quickly before running off.

Instead of eating dinner in the dining hall, on the preview night, there are tables set up on the grassy area across from the pavilion with burgers, hot dogs, chips, potato salad, and other classic barbeque food. Kara and Eliza were talking with each other while on the food line before Eliza went to chat with Rita, and Kara went to sit with her friends. Lena rests her head on Kara’s thigh, occasionally dropping potato chips into her mouth. Sam and Lena are telling the rest of the friends about how a bee landed on Lena's flag pole earlier, resulting in her almost hitting Sam in the head with her pole. Kara is running her fingers through Lena’s hair, which is quickly becoming a favorite pastime for both girls.

“Lena, did you get sunburn on your cheeks?” Kara asks.

She takes the hand that’s not in Lena’s hair and gently trails her finger across her cheek. Lena never thought she would say this, but she’s glad that she has a sunburn on her cheeks. A sunburn on her cheeks that’s currently masking the blush she’s sure is making its way onto her face.

“I guess so,” Lena says, trying to sound normal.

She glances over at Sam, who’s trying to stifle a laugh by taking a sip of her lemonade.

Lucy tells everyone to finish their dinner and throw away their trash and to start moving to practice. Lena sits up and takes Kara’s plate, offering to throw it away for her. Lena walks away from the trash and towards the field, and Sam jogs up next to her.

“Lena, I swear, you are so obvious,” Sam laughs.

“Shut up.”

The twinkling of the wind chimes on the rack announces the pit moving their equipment up to the main field. Lucy puts on her white gloves she uses when conducting and climbs up on the podium. Lena and Sam are setting their flags and rifles, Kara is buzzing on her mouthpiece, and battery is setting their drums on their harnesses. J’onn, M’gann, and the other staff are climbing the stairs to reach the platform that gives them a perfect view of the entire field and the forms the band makes. Winn finishes pushing his marimba up to the field and starts connecting wires and cables.

Once Winn tests all the pit electronics, full ensemble finally begins.

* * *

 

After full ensemble and the full run of the show for the families, underclassmen linger to talk with their families about the show, while the seniors walk down to their rooms to get ready for the senior hike.

“Alex, don’t forget these,” Maggie hands Alex’s glasses to her while she’s packing her bag.

“Wow, you really like when I wear these, don’t you,” Alex teases, taking the glasses.

“Well,” Maggie wraps her arms around Alex’s neck. “That is true.”

She kisses Alex’s nose, and Alex scrunches up her face in response.

“But I know that your eyes hurt when you fall asleep with your contacts in, and there’s probably not a place where you can take them out, so I figured–”

Alex cuts Maggie off with a kiss and wraps her arms around her hips.

“You’re so sweet.”

* * *

 

Just like the previous night, everyone meets outside the senior houses to start the hike up the path. Maggie holds her pillow under her arm, Alex’s blanket is draped around her neck, and they both carry their stuffed bags on their back. They stay in the back of the group, and Alex slips her hand into Maggie’s.

Once everyone sits down, Lucy tries to start the bonfire with the flare one of the chaperones gave her. Key word is tries. When everyone realizes that there’s not enough wood to start the fire, they all go search through the woods for twigs and branches, and Jess ends up scratching her leg on a shrub on the way back. Before anyone can set down their blankets and sleeping bags, they start laying plastic sheets down on the hill, so they don’t have to sleep on the wet grass because, to quote Lucy, “that’s nasty.” Finally, everyone can lie down and relax. Alex and Maggie sit down on their sheet, take off their shoes, set their pillows down, and pull the blankets over themselves as they lay down.

“Wow, look at the sky,” someone says.

The night sky is adorned with bright stars, just like the photos James takes.

“You can see the milky way,” Alex gasps.

“Where?” Maggie asks.

“You see that bright band across the sky over there?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s the milky way.”

“Wow,” Maggie says in amazement. “You took astronomy last year, right?”

“Yeah,” Alex replies.

“Tell me about the stars Danvers.”

“So, there’s this thing called a star cluster, but it’s pretty self-explanatory so you probably can already figure out what it is,” Alex trails off.

“But I want you to tell me. It’s way more fun. And cute.”

“It’s a group of stars that are bound together by mutual gravitational attraction. Kind of simple, but I think it’s interesting.”

“I think that we have a mutual attraction,” Maggie whispers in Alex’s ear.

“Maggie!” Alex laughs, and Maggie presses a quick kiss below her ear.

“What else?”

“There’s another type of cluster called an open cluster. It’s a bunch of young stars that formed together, and depending on the cluster, they might still be bound together by gravity. Sometimes the youngest open clusters are still in the gas and dust that formed them.”

Alex pauses for a moment.

“It kind of reminds me of this group of people here. We all grew together, and right now, we’re still in the group that shaped us and still bound together.”

“That’s really nice.”

Alex takes Maggie’s hand under the blankets and continues staring up at the sky, and doesn’t even notice Maggie looking at her instead of the stars. Eventually, everyone starts reminiscing and telling stories, sharing memories, and sharing how this group has changed their lives. Jess pulls out a speaker from her backpack and plays music. The sound of an acoustic guitar from a song that Alex doesn’t know fills the air, and everything is peaceful. Until someone starts sliding down the hill. The plastic sheets against the wet grass made an even more slippery surface. People place their things on the top of their sheets to try to weigh it down and hope that it works.  

Lucy suggests playing past shows through Jess’s speaker, and someone finds a video of the show three years ago, back when everyone was a freshman. As the show went on, everyone tells stories about that year.

“I remember when I was a bass drum for this show,” Alex reminisces.

“I can’t even picture you being a bass drum,” Maggie laughs. “You need to show me a photo some time.”

“Hey Alex, remember when you dropped one of your sticks at the beginning of the closer,” Lucy interjects.

“Yes,” Alex groans. “Thankfully Jess picked it up when she was grabbing flags, but I was so freaked out.”

“You’re welcome,” Jess says.

“Wait, is that why you always keep extra sticks on your snare now?” Maggie asks, still laughing.

“Maybe.”

The next video starts, and everyone that marched that year speaks along with the voiceover clips that played throughout the show. Lucy enlightens everyone with her story of how she almost got hit by a falling prop at a particularly windy competition, and Alex drapes a hand over Maggie’s stomach. When the show from last year begins, they turn to lie on their sides and face the bonfire. Alex presses a quick kiss to the back of Maggie’s neck, and Maggie rests her hand on Alex’s. They both close their eyes, and the night noises, music, and the crackling of the bonfire lulls them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey regretting not taking a picture of the sky somehow when I did this at my band camp (yes, lots of this is just personal experience pulled in, sorry...) bc it was hella cool. I tried to find another picture that was kind of similar to the sky that night so that you guys could maybe have a visual, so here's the closest thing I found: https://www.flickr.com/photos/scotbot/9686457096


	11. Lucy's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow remember that time it took me six months to update this fic? 
> 
> i feel really bad about it, stuff happened in my life and it was A Lot and I was having a bad time. But its better now, and I'm back with a chapter!

After getting back to school from band camp, everyone is dead on their feet. Once the truck is unloaded, people start falling asleep in various positions while they wait for their rides to arrive. Sam is curled up on the floor of the guard closet wrapped around a flag bag, Winn is lying under his marimba with the hanging XLR cables in his face, and J’onn just shakes his head and sighs. After stealing a quick kiss from Maggie in an empty hallway before she leaves with her aunt, Alex goes searching for Kara so they can go home.

She finds Kara with her head resting on Lena’s stomach outside of a practice room.

“Kara, Mom’s here.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you outside in a minute,” Kara says, sitting up.

“Hey Lee?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to go now. I’ll text you later, okay?” Kara stands up, and Lena follows.

Kara opens her arms and Lena shuffles closer for a hug. Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Okay,” Lena mutters.

Neither make a move to break the embrace for a few seconds, but Kara knows Alex and Eliza are waiting for her and reluctantly lets go.

“Bye,” Kara waves, walking away.

“Bye Kara,” Lena smiles.

* * *

 

As soon as Alex and Kara get home, they make a beeline for their room, and beds, not even bothering to change.

“Oh, when we wake up, remind me to tell you about what happened with Maggie when we were away,” Alex says before she turns off the lamp on her bedside table.

Kara’s already turned off her light and buried herself under the covers, but that’s quickly forgotten as she bolts out of bed and dives onto Alex’s bed.

“What happened?” Kara asks excitedly, all exhaustion having left her body. “Spill!”

Alex laughs and sits up to look at her sister.

“Well, remember when we were playing truth or dare one night?”

Kara nods.

“Well after I left, Maggie ran out and caught up to me. Then she told me that I could never mean nothing to her, and then she kissed me.”

Kara squeals into her hands. “That. Is. So. Cute!”

“You’re the only person that knows, and it’s kind of exciting sneaking around and stealing kisses in secret. Talking about this sounds so weird,” Alex groans and buries her face in her pillow.

“Alex, no,” Kara places a hand on Alex’s shoulder and she sits up to look at her younger sister. “It’s not weird, it’s exciting, and it’s new. You’re just not used to talking about anything like this before. And if you ever want to tell me anything about this, I’m happy to listen. Seriously, I love this.”

“Okay. Oh, and please don’t tell anyone else? Nobody else knows, at least not yet anyway.”

“I promise, but I just want to ask why it’s a secret? Would you guys still be safe if word got out?”

“Yes, we would be, don’t worry. We just agreed to kind of keep it between us for a bit.”

“That’s so adorable!”

“Okay weirdo,” Alex ruffles Kara’s hair. “Now go back to your own bed. I’m about to sleep for twelve hours."

* * *

 

Alex, Kara, and Lena arrive at Lucy’s house for the party and Alex parks her car next James’s. They all walk up the long driveway and are greeted by Lucy at the door, who quickly ushers them downstairs where the party is.

James and Maggie are talking on the couch and James is showing her the pictures he took while on drum corps tour. Alex sees them when she walks down the stairs and wants to greet them, but worries she’ll interrupt their conversation. Instead of going up to James and Maggie, Alex lingers around and pours herself a cup of lemonade. Suddenly, Alex feels a pair of arms wrap around her and a chin on her shoulder.

“Hey, you,” Maggie says into Alex’s ear. “Do you want to go outside? I didn’t see you come in.”

 Alex abandons her cup, and they start walking out to the patio with Maggie’s arm still around her. Alex turns around to face Maggie once they get outside.

“Yeah, I saw you, but you were talking with James and I didn’t want to interrupt you guys or insert myself in the conversation.”

“You never have to worry about that, Alex.”

Alex shrugs in response.

“If you want we can go hang out in the game room with Winn and play some Mario Kart or whatever,” Maggie offers.

“I’d like that.” Alex smiles. “But first…”

Alex takes Maggie’s hand and walks backwards around a corner and out of sight of the small group on the patio. She lets go to wrap Maggie’s hoodie strings around her fingers and uses them to pull her closer for a kiss. Maggie wraps her hands around Alex’s wrists, and she can feel the other girl’s smile. Maggie’s thumbs caress the inside of Alex’s wrists and Alex pulls the hoodie strings, and Maggie, even closer.

Alex pulls back with a cheeky grin on her face. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Back inside, James and Sam are in the middle of a ping pong match, with Kara and Lena cuddling on the couch so invested in the game, they don’t even see Alex and Maggie walk in the door. Alex looks over at the two of them and laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Maggie asks.

“The fact that Lena is big spoon and Kara is little spoon just so that she can keep eating.”

Lena’s hand is resting on top of Kara’s hip, and Kara laces her fingers through Lena’s other hand. James lunges for the ping pong ball and Kara uses her free hand to grab the pizza from her plate on the table as she laughs.

Alex gestures at the couch. “See?”

Maggie smiles, both at the two girls on the couch, and at Alex’s love for her little sister.

“Yeah.”

The two of them continue walking to the game room, where Winn is sitting in a chair, focused on evading cows in the Moo Moo Meadows map in Mario Kart. Alex grabs a Wii remote and snaps it into the plastic wheel.

“Do you want to play?” Alex asks Maggie, offering her the wheel.

“It’s okay, I’ll just watch you kick Winn’s butt.”

“Hey!” Winn yells, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Alex finds a spot in the corner of the room to sit down, and Maggie situates herself in between Alex’s legs. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie and turns on the remote to join the race with Winn and two others. Halfway through the final race of the cup, Maggie puts one hand on Alex’s knee, and uses her other hand to run her fingers up and down the side of Alex’s thigh that’s closest to the wall, the teasing hidden from the others in the room.

“Mags,” Alex quietly laughs into Maggie’s ear. “You’re going to make me lose.”

“Hm, what if that’s what I’m trying to do?”

Alex quickly swerves out of the way of a banana peel but miraculously doesn’t fall off of Rainbow Road.

“Why?”

“Because,” Maggie turns to whisper to Alex. “You kissed me earlier, and I liked it so much that, if you want, I would _really_ like to return the favor.”

This time, Alex did swerve off the road, but she didn’t care.


End file.
